


澳港 | 你睇我唔到

by BluishMeow



Series: 特区组 地府爱情故事 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 两只鬼的地府爱情故事本文为下集
Relationships: Hong Kong/Macau (Hetalia), 澳港, 特区组
Series: 特区组 地府爱情故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929790
Kudos: 1





	澳港 | 你睇我唔到

你睇我唔到

王嘉龙走后的第一天，他回家看了看。  
他没进屋，停在门前。  
他的母亲坐在门口，倚靠着门框，视线漫无目的停在前方，找不到焦点，无论望向哪里都是一片混浊。她整个人轻飘飘地坐着，攥着一张照片，仿佛全身的力气都在手上，可或许很快就要因为乏力而难以维持。  
她忽然浑身一震，猛地抬起松垮眼皮往右前方望了眼，转着眼珠像寻找什么目标，满是蓦地点燃的希冀——王嘉龙在那个瞬间甚至下意识屏住了呼吸——但她的眼前依旧什么都没有。  
眼前当然是空无一物的。  
王嘉龙情不自禁叹气，轻轻飘到她身边，大半个身子贴住门框。

他还不太习惯这副“身体”，事故之后是漫长的混沌，王嘉龙也不知道具体时长，再睁眼就已是海面上方。这里还残存着事故发生的混乱痕迹，再闻到这股咸腥海味让他有些不适，做出动作后的诡异轻盈才让他后知后觉地发现，自己早变成一个魂灵。  
王嘉龙不确定自己是否属于故事里的孤魂野鬼。他只能也只知道飘荡，回过家，经过警局，也望过拐角早餐店，其余都是漫无目的，怪谈里长相凶恶的阴差或圣洁温柔的天使，他一个都没见着——数天之后他才总算看见地府长什么样，可等待审判的队伍太长，逐个环节也实在冗余，王嘉龙大致转了一圈发现自己没招惹什么麻烦，提前溜了。  
他只听得一句，总有人抱有执念，难以忘怀尘世、安生待在这阴间。回到地面的王嘉龙在树下躲避着正午时刻的日光，想，执念，我怎么敢有执念。  
他勉强记下了日期，这天似乎是自己的头七。他坐在家里为他摆出的照片旁边，突然就觉得很难过。傍晚，他搜寻着记忆，照着王濠镜说过的住址摸了过去，刚到门前，便闻到一股香火味。  
或许死后是会对香火祭奠一类有着某种诡异的敏锐感知，王嘉龙只觉得那燃烧起来的气息一股脑往自己灌来，不怎么呛，却把他熏得想流泪。他这里没有王嘉龙的照片，没有神龛和牌位，只有双手合十的王濠镜，轻轻扫过掉下的香灰。

第二年，王嘉龙坐在公墓里，远远瞧见了走来的王濠镜。  
他带来一些水果和吃食，摆在空出的一小片地上，看了会儿墓碑上小小的照片，慢慢开口。  
他说，我看过阿姨了，身体还好，街坊比较照顾她，你可以放心。王嘉龙便答：嗯，我知道；  
他说，你的师兄们有时也会来我这帮衬，都很忙，不过看上去过得还好，也都记得你。王嘉龙答：嗯，这个我也知道；  
他说，不知道你有没有什么话想对我讲。一直靠在王濠镜身边飘飘荡荡的王嘉龙停了下来，脸快要贴到对方的镜框，对方也没感觉到异样。王嘉龙轻声说，我想不出。  
现在时间对他而言确实变得无聊又漫长。王嘉龙会想起王濠镜，想念早餐店里包子咬在嘴里的实感，与他吃宵夜时的谈笑，他的眼镜冒出雾气时总被自己打趣。其实那天的自己真的就要往王濠镜更靠近，但冲动的念头还是被生生打住，快要碰到他镜框的手拐去了别的方向。旁边几只同样闲坐的鬼试探问他要不要看热闹，王嘉龙摆摆手——或许当时多说一句话多做一个动作也会变得不同，可是又能怎么样呢，属于自己的生活已经戛然而止了，相比起来，不如让王濠镜做什么都不知情的那个——王嘉龙站起来看向不远处飘动拥挤的鬼，不作他想，往反方向走去。他确实只能无声地回答，我不知道还能对你说些什么。

在第一个五年，王嘉龙送走了母亲。他立在窗边，很靠近床榻的位置，待得足够久，久到房间里指引死灵的黑色气息已然全部消去，久到他的母亲只够匆匆瞥见他、便被领去灌下孟婆汤。几天后他在早晨的街角看准备开铺的王濠镜，看着忙碌的身影：至少你会记得我吧。他便又一次望见了来扫墓的王濠镜。  
过后的几年，王濠镜忙了些，王嘉龙去观察过几番，他似乎是打算开一间小茶楼。于是第八年的时候王嘉龙在茶楼开业那天隔着马路悄悄看了看，好像挺热闹，第九年，店里又多了几个点心学徒。  
第三个五年，王濠镜盘算着回祖籍地探望的事。是很合情的想法，观念摆在这里，有太多人怀着回故地探访寻亲的心思。王嘉龙看王濠镜拎着箱子登上连向广东的船，想了想，也跟了上去。不曾想，他这副魂灵形体被牢牢定住，一看，土地笑眯眯化了形，说话时白胡子一抖一抖：“哎呀……你可别乱走。现在两边地界都没稳固下来呢，虽然普通鬼魂奔走也无大碍，安全起见，我得把你送回去。”  
王嘉龙看看土地公，又看了看王濠镜的背影，无计可施只好作罢，但当然并不情愿：你总不能因为我是只阿飘，就欺负我没脚投票。  
王嘉龙不得不回到地下多待一阵。灰败光源里，这里只有黑夜，常让人恍惚无趣。这让他回想曾经那段昼夜颠倒的日子，换下制服带着困顿疲倦去那熟悉的街角，多少有过称得上快活的时刻；这块晦暗地带哪里能比得过尘世的繁华生气，而地上的人，大概会忙得无暇顾及太多罢。  
他在漫长的阴凉里沿着石路兜了几圈，从中心地带的府殿到边缘的残破草堆，他数次跟不同的新来魂灵擦肩，带着各异的残留现世气息，其中匆匆流逝的岁月变换让他不由得慨叹，又想到哪怕只是固定一年的“见面”，他确实很久没见那个熟悉的人了。  
于是他又跑了回去，如果没记错，大约是已到第二十年。王嘉龙靠着墓碑，在感叹做鬼岁月时听到动静便抬起头，见到王濠镜身边跟着位容貌有几分相近的青年人却吃了一惊：我什么时候错过了你的人生大事？  
王濠镜自然是听不见也看不见，放下酒和花，接着示意那小青年与他一同上前站定，之后才向那墓碑开口：“嘉龙，这是我侄子阿钧。他刚考上警校……想带他见见你这位前辈。”王嘉龙闻言换了坐姿，想了想又站起来，听他二人轻声说话，思绪渐渐走远，又被王濠镜一句“算算时间，阿钧你确实能叫他一声叔叔了。”拉回现实。  
倘若摆到现实里，王濠镜这话是没说错的，二人同龄，如今的王濠镜显然也有时间留下的痕迹了——而实际上的王嘉龙，还一直停留在过去。他后知后觉地察觉到面前这人开始迈向又一个年龄阶段，他凑近去看王濠镜眼角边上新近延伸出的细小纹路，很有些新奇，年轻的时候，他哪里会留意这些。  
王嘉龙想：我能不能看着你到白头呢？  
出于这样的念头，王嘉龙又常在世间逗留起来。他渐渐发现王濠镜当年的食店生意很是不错，分店也开到了澳门去。王濠镜近年往出生地跑的次数变多，王嘉龙猜，或许是想落叶归根，过去他俩鲜少谈及故乡情怀，但到如今光景，王嘉龙并不觉得这番眷恋想法太稀奇。  
王濠镜依旧坚持着每年扫墓，第五个五年，第六个，甚至第七个。王嘉龙曾经听不少人抱怨上了年纪的人太啰嗦，奇怪的是自己却没听见王濠镜发表什么长篇大论，王濠镜往往是沉默着，有时会喝一点酒，抬头扫视墓园，便定定地望着某个方向出神。那目光，更像是越过障碍，注视着什么。  
王嘉龙便想，也许，他是真的能“看见”自己。

到第八个五年，王濠镜已把茶楼交给专人打理了好一段时间。闲下来的王濠镜似乎不觉得太沉闷——经过王嘉龙在他家里的偷摸观察，得出结论：晨起散步，看书写字遛遛狗，或许这就是新一代嘴里说的清净养老时刻。  
顿感无聊的王嘉龙数了皱纹又数了白发，最后玩心下去了才又静静注视他，王嘉龙以为自己该有许多想法，到了眼下却什么都没有，室内很安静，除了有时一些旧友和晚辈的探望声响，其他什么时候都很安静。  
图新鲜坐在晚辈送来的新橱柜上，王嘉龙突然想，这样足够了吗？他看着天花板放空，片刻后又滑下来：大概够了吧。  
王濠镜进来厨房倒水喝，王嘉龙继续看着他，大喇喇站在他旁边，半挨着灶台。  
王濠镜却蓦地愣住，随后便瞪大了眼睛。  
“嘉龙？”  
王嘉龙同他对视，呆愣之后的下一个瞬间赶紧闪到另一边，想要躲在冰箱后，而王濠镜已再次出声叫住他：“嘉龙！我看得见你！”  
“我看得见你。”  
迈向年老的声线早已不似过去那般清朗，可其中柔和与激动却还是让王嘉龙难以遏制地回想从前，从前这个帅气店主笑着打招呼时的那句，“阿sir今日想食乜？”  
王嘉龙僵硬着动作从冰箱后站出来，站到王濠镜面前。王濠镜依旧是笑着的。

“所以……其实你有在附近看着我。”坐下来的王濠镜喝了水，继续看向对面的王嘉龙。  
得到了肯定答案，王濠镜又陷入若有所思。半晌，他又开口：“我以前听人说，老人突然能‘看见’已经逝去的人，其实是大限将至了。不过……也没关系。”  
王嘉龙手里揣着杯子，没说什么。  
“可不可以答应我一件事？”王濠镜问。  
“什么事？”  
“等你再看见我的时候，就对我说，我们以前是情侣吧。”

再看到那长长的魂灵队伍，王嘉龙只觉得恍如隔世。  
可现在的他顾不及那么多，他站在边上张望着，试图找到那个他无比熟悉的身影。过了许久，王嘉龙眼前一亮——他瞧见了数十年前的那张年轻面庞，王濠镜正被某个阴差引着，从队伍里走出来。  
王嘉龙立即上前，但依旧有些紧张，担心眼前人因环节失误而误喝了孟婆汤，二来，又有些没来由地心虚。不过最终，他还是叫住了王濠镜。  
他盯着王濠镜的眼睛：“我们之前……我是你男朋友。”  
王濠镜眉眼弯弯。

“我知道。”

FIN.

15/09/20


End file.
